ro2_englishfandomcom-20200216-history
Classes
Swordman Swordsmen are trained since childhood and are experts in handling ‘auras’. The power of ‘auras’ can be focused onto swords and armor to enhance their abilities. They also take the role of a tanker, standing in front of their allies to defend them against enemy attacks, as well as inflict extreme damage on the enemy. They can change jobs at level 25 to either Knight or Warrior. Knight 'Warrior' Warriors are experienced mercenaries who have honed their skills on countless battlefields. They carry great swords and are capable of skillfully defending themselves from enemy attacks. Their experience allows them to mow down enemies on the battlefield as though it were second nature. In order to change your job to a Warrior at Level 25, look for High Venatu, the Warrior Drillmaster in Prontera. Magician Magicians are people who can handle all the elements of the world at their fingertips. They are the ones nearest to nature’s truth and can detect powers that is invisible to others. They have mastered how to effectively manage their mental strength through training and can often absorb powers from surroundings to replenish their own mental powers. They can change jobs to either Wizard or Sorcerer after level 25. Wizard Wizards are professional sorcerers who practice in magic research and are trained at the Magic Academy at Geffen. They are especially specialized in flame magic that will set opponents ablaze. Can also summon a flaming meteorite or create huge explosions. In order to change your job to a Wizard at Level 25 look for Flame Wizard, Lucy, in Prontera Sorcerer Sorcerers are those that awakened by the powers inherited through ancient bloodlines or affinity with spirits. Their affinity with nature helps them use the powers of nature freely, and summon spirits to aid them in battle or to heal their allies. In order to change your job to a Sorcerer at Level 25 look for Great Sorceress, Stia in Prontera Archer Archers are the descendants of Ancient Payon, protecting the forest and animals within it. Their powerful archery and excellent physical strength are enough to oppress any foe. They can change jobs to either Ranger or Beastmaster at level 25. Ranger Rangers are the honorary archers of Payon known for their extraordinary skills in archery. They use trained falcons and traps to lure enemies and are key to holding dominance in battle. In order to change your job to a Ranger at Level 25 look for Lynn, the Forest Leader Ranger, in Prontera. Beastmaster Beastmasters are known for their strong bonds with beasts among Payon descendants. They inherit the powerful strength of beasts to boost their physical strength and defeat their enemies. They can also transform into beasts and manifest all their abilities. In order to change your job to a Beastmaster at Level 25 look for Shutis, the Beast Mistress, in Prontera. Thief Thieves are professional combatants that handle poison, disguises and assassinations. They poison their opponents and trick their enemies by hiding in the shadows. They can change jobs to either Assassin or Rogue once level 25 is achieved. Assassin Assassins are professionals in assassination. They are especially known to form contracts with Shadow Devils to learn Shadow skills secretly handed down through the Assassin Guild. Their powers exceed any living human being. In order to change your job to an Assassins at Level 25,look for Hiryu the Blood Red Assassin, in Prontera Rogue Acolyte Acolytes are apprentices that follow the holy ways of the Odin Orthodoxy. They use Holy Powers to eliminate enemies, heal allies and can enhance others’ abilities through beautiful gospels and blessings. Acolytes can change their job to either Priest or Monk once level 25 is reached. Priest Priests are official acolytes with godly powers based on their strong faith. Priests can call upon a holy Archangel and display a showing of transcendental abilities. They are punishers from the Odin Orthodoxy and judge evil under the name of God. In order to change your job to an Priest at Level 25 look for High Prietess, Tany, in Prontera. Monk Monks are Acolytes that moved away from the Odin Orthodoxy way of silence and prayers, taking the path of meditation and asceticism to enlightenment. Not only do they have strong physical strength due to endless training, they can also freely control their internal powers. In order to change your job to an Monk at Level 25 look for Red Lotus Monk, Pei, in Prontera. Category:Classes